Date the Second
by skittellgirl
Summary: This is a sequel to The Date Let's Try Again.  Also, I don't own Blood Ties or any of tis characters.


-1Title: Date the Second

Summary: This is a continuation of my first story; spoilers up to "Drawn and Quartered", is now AU post that episode

Rating: PG-13 to R

Comments: Thank you so much for all the words of encouragement and support! Also, I obviously do not own Blood Ties or any of the characters contained within. If I did, there would be a lot more lovin' going on!

Vicki Nelson sat at the desk of her office, seemingly studying transcripts from a wiretap that she and Henry had installed in the office of a client's husband. In reality, she was daydreaming about the date she and Henry had had. She had never felt so cherished, so loved, as she did when she was with Henry . His caring, his kindness, his hands and mouth all over every inch of her body….

_Whew, Nelson, get a grip_, she thought, and looked up to where Coreen had apparently been trying to get her attention for some time.

"Vicki!" Coreen shouted.

"What?" Vicki responded, sounding a little more annoyed than she wanted. "I was… concentrating."

"Mmmhmm," Coreen smirked. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain vampire partner who you went out with last night, would it?"

"None of your business, Coreen," Vicki replied, fully aware that she was blushing.

"Fine, I'll drag the details out of you later," she replied, still grinning. "Here are the billing statements for the Veradi case. I am heading out. I have a date."

"Really?" asked Vicki, happy that Coreen was getting over the incident with the artist from hell. "Well, have a good time. Go on, get outta here."

"Thanks!" Coreen exclaimed, grabbing her purse. She was at the door of the office when a delivery man stopped her. "I have a delivery here for a Victoria Nelson" he said.

"I'll get it," she responded. She signed for the very large box, and placed it on the desk. "Just so you know I am respecting your space, I am actually not gonna sit here and wait for you to open the box. I'm off."

"Thank you, Coreen" replied Vicki sarcastically. She waited for her to leave, and then slid open the box. Inside were two dozen red roses, and she gasped as the sweet scent hit her nose. There was a letter on top, and she pulled it out. It read:

You have lain a challenge upon me, my lady. Let it never be said that I don't respond to a challenge. I will pick you up at the office at eight o'clock tonight. You can wear whatever you like, we will be inside. I look forward to it and I love you. Love always, Henry.

She smiled to herself. _This should be interesting_.

At the appointed hour, she stepped outside. She looked for Henry's car, but couldn't see it. Then she glanced down the road, and her eyes almost fell out of her head. There, coming down a busy street in downtown Toronto, was a horse drawn carriage. She stared in shock as it pulled up and a smiling Henry Fitzroy stepped out of it.

"Your ride, milady", he said, stepping over to her and grinning. He was wearing jeans, as was she, and a blue button down shirt. She laughed, and said, "And here I thought you would have an aversion to these things."

"I only got run over once," he replied smoothly, pulling her inside. He pulled a basket off of the seat next to him. "I come bearing Chinese. I thought that you might need to eat"

"Do you?" she asked. Henry looked at her, and replied "I don't have to feed. But before you get upset, that's all I did. I am not going to bed with anyone else. I love you and no other."

"I-I can't believe that," she replied, stunned. "Does this mean we're going steady?" she teased, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"If you wish it," he replied hopefully.

"I very much wish it," she said, moving to him and kissing him. They remained tangled in one another for a while, and then Henry reluctantly pulled back. "You need to eat. Besides, the night is young."

Vicki said, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he replied. "Now eat your food, please."

Vicki surprised herself by not immersing him in further questions and starting in on her food. They laughed and talked until the coach pulled to a stop. Vicki looked out the window and at Henry, her eyes full of delight. "Henry! I can't believe you remembered!"

Henry smiled broadly. When Vicki had told him about how much she had liked to look at the stars, he had carefully filed away the information. When it came time to plan his second date with her, he had talked to an old friend at the museum and he had arranged for them to have a private show at the planetarium. He was delighted to see how happy she was.

"If you please, m'lady," he said, stepping out of the coach and giving her his hand. She took it, grinning, and they went inside. He lead her inside, and she looked around. "Uh, where is the rest of the audience?"

"We are the audience," he replied. "This is a private show. I can't give you the real stars. I wish I could. But I can give you this. I hope that it is enough."

"This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has done for me," she replied, almost crying. "I love it. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, surprised at how choked up he was becoming. "Let's sit, the program is beginning."

They sat in contented silence and watched the program. Henry kept staring at Vicki, who was watching with delight_. She looks like an angel_, he though, _with the lights dancing over her face_. He was amazed at how much he loved her. He had loved no other in his entire long life the way that he had loved her. She knew him, both man and vampire, and accepted both. She wasn't awed by his power, or his money. She loved him for him. In his whole life, that had never happened to him. He knew that he would love her for the rest of her life, for however long God granted him this angel.

Vicki, for her part, couldn't believe that she had met someone who would accept her for herself, stubborness, control issues, and all. Even with Mike, who she had loved, she had always felt that he was trying to change her. Henry had never done that, and that made her admire him and love him all the more. Sure, he was attractive. Sure, he was rich. But above all that, he was caring, loyal, and noble. And he loved her. She felt as though her heart might explode from the joy of it. She looked at him as the show wound down.

"What now, my lord," she asked teasingly.

"Now we go for a romantic carriage ride," he said, grinning slightly. He lead her back into the carriage, not seeing the mischievous look on her face.

Henry rode next to Vicki in comfortable silence, trying to ignore the fact that he had been sensing her desire rising. He didn't want to brag, but he was used to sensing that from her and didn't want to make assumptions. But he didn't know of the wicked thoughts that Vicki was having.

"Excuse me, driver?" she asked, startling Henry.

"Yes, ma'am?" the driver replied.

"Could you give us a little time? Maybe not come back 'til about four or five A.M.?"

"Absoutely, ma'am." the driver said. He pulled the carriage over in a deserted area of the park, and said, "I will come back for the carriage at five."

"Thank you," replied Vicki sweetly. She waited until he was gone, and then straddled Henry's lap, causing him to gasp. She kissed him deeply and grabbed his hands when he went to touch her, pulling them over his head. She looked him in the eyes, and whispered, "You didn't really think you would get control over the whole night, did you? Keep your hands right there."

Dizzy and unbelievably aroused, all Henry could do was nod. She unbuttoned his shirt, and placed slow, small, kisses all the way down his well-defined chest and stomach. Henry, whose eyes had long turned black and fangs had descended, began to whimper as she unzipped his jeans and pulled his proud length out. "Vicki, please," he begged.

"As you wish, my lord," she breathed, and then took him into her mouth. Henry gasped, and exercised every bit of his self control in order to not grab her head. She kept working him, and his breathing grew more and more erratic. He came with a snarled growl into her mouth, and she looked at him in satisfaction. However, she remembered that vampires had very short recovery periods, and she looked at the smirk on his face. She knew that he was going to pay her back in kind.

Henry grabbed her, and with his speed, laid her on the back of the carriage. He pulled her shirt over her head and used it to tie her arms above her head. He said, "Hmm, a strapless bra. How very convenient.," and pulled it off of her. Vicki whimpered, and Henry stopped. He was afraid that he had gone too far, but she looked him in the eyes and said, "I trust you." Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. Now that he had her consent, he proceeded to remove her jeans and underwear, smelling her arousal. He started to kiss her body again, only this time, he was much more teasing about it. He wanted to make her writhe.

Surely enough, she began to moan and writhe. When he reached her nipples, and proceeded to torture them with nips and kisses, Vicki thought that she would come right there. He sensed it though, and pulled back, causing her to groan. He smiled and said, "Not yet, Victoria, not just yet." He kissed down to her center, and proceeded to shower attention there. He listened to her blood call him, saw the flush of her skin, and bit down on her inner thigh just as she came.

Shaking, Vicki looked at him and pleaded, "Henry, untie my hands. I want to touch you when you enter me." He complied, and then positioned himself over her body. He entered her body, and began to stroke in the way he knew would reach her secret and best places. She screamed her second release as did he, and they collapsed into each other arms, spent.

After they had calmed, Vicki looked at Henry and said, "Well, Your Grace, you definitely lived up to the challenge."

Henry, back to his cheeky self, said, "Well, milady, I am a member of the royal house. I have a certain reputation to uphold."

"So, when do you think the poor driver will be back?" asked Vicki, laughing. Henry grinned, and replied, "Well, love, he did say five. I think that he will comply with his word."

"Well, what are we going to do until then?" she asked teasingly. Henry smirked, and then said, as his lips descended upon hers again, "Well, I think we can come up with something."

As he kissed her again, Vicki thought, _Man, I am going to need to sleep all day after this. Oh well, small price to pay. _And she met him again.


End file.
